O Escuro
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO -  One-Shot  O Escuro: Ela é uma mensageira, ele é filho do CEO. Ela acha que sua paixão secreta por ele está a salvo até o blackout. Como ele vai reagir?


**O ESCURO**

**Título: **O Escuro – The Dark **  
>Autora: <strong>Lady Gwynedd**  
>Tradutora:<strong> Leili Pattz**  
>Shipper: <strong>Bella/Edward**  
>Gênero: <strong>Romance**  
>Censura: <strong>M +18**  
>Sinopse: <strong>O Escuro: Ela é uma mensageira, ele é filho do CEO¹. Ela acha que sua paixão secreta por ele está a salvo até o blackout. Como ele vai reagir?

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer, a fanfic pertence a Lady Gwynedd, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO ÚNICO<strong>

* * *

><p>Eu sou Bella Swan, uma extraordinária funcionária. Eu trabalho no prédio Masen no centro da cidade. Sim. Aquele. O grande que todos pensam quando eles imaginam a nossa bela cidade. Foi o edifício mais alto do mundo por cerca de cinco segundos uma vez, mas foi há muito tempo atrás.<p>

Eu sou apenas uma mensageira aqui, ninguém repara em mim, no meu trabalho das 9 as 5 e eu estou contente em deixá-lo ser assim. Eu sou mais uma observadora da vida do que uma participante. Digo a mim mesma que isso vai me fazer uma incrível autora um dia. Eu não quero admitir que sou um pouco inclinada sobre o lado tímido e é por isso que eu prefiro assistir do que fazer. Isso soa muito patético quando você está falando sobre uma mulher de 22 anos de idade.

E eu amo ver as pessoas, especialmente quando as pessoas que eu estou vendo não percebem. É incrível o que você pode aprender sobre as pessoas quando pensam que ninguém está olhando. Essa gatinha do sexo, avaliadora de seguro com seios grandes, Jessica Stanley? Bem, ela enche. Eu a vi fazer isso um dia quando eu estava saindo de um banheiro. Ela estava lá ao lado do lavabo, enchendo a sua frente de Kleenex (lenços de papel). Eu não acho que ela me pegou olhando para ela, porque eu me virei e depois voltei a fazer muito barulho para que ela tivesse tempo de cobrir. Talvez ela esteja economizando para um trabalho do peito.

E eu sei quem rouba todos os doces da jarra de doces da recepção da Enterprise Cullen. Você jamais imaginaria. Esme Cullen. Isso mesmo. A esposa do CEO. Ela poderia ter recursos para comprar a fábrica de Hershey e aqui está ela, roubando um monte de Hershey's Kisses de alguém que faz em menos de uma semana o que ela gasta em um par de sapatos. Vai entender.

Mas a minha pessoa favorita de observar é o filho do CEO, da Ladra de Doces, Edward, e isso é só porque ele é lindo. Eu descobri que se pegar o trem as 07:02, vou chegar no Edifício Masen ao mesmo tempo que ele e em dias bons que até mesmo compartilhar um elevador –, juntamente com cerca de sete outras pessoas, mas ainda assim. Se eu conseguir o canto de trás, posso olhar seu físico impressionante e seu bagunçado cabelo que meus dedos estão morrendo de vontade de entrar. Mas isso nunca vai acontecer. Por quê? Porque ele é quem ele é e eu sou apenas uma mensageira, uma formiga operária, uma das pessoas mais despercebidas.

Um dia, enquanto eu estava sentada na lanchonete dos empregados comendo minha maçã e fingindo reler o meu último pedaço de obsessão de vampiro enquanto eu estava secretamente vendo o mundo passar, percebi que Edward Cullen estava sentado em uma mesa em frente a mim, talvez cerca de quinze metros de distância. Feliz, feliz, alegria, alegria! Agora eu poderia me satisfazer sozinha.

Ele estava comendo um sanduíche de presunto e queijo e estava bebendo um refrigerante. Era como assistir pornografia. Oh meu Deus. Ele deu uma mordida, os dentes brancos rasgando o pão, olhos entrecerrados, como se ele estivesse realmente se divertindo. Eu podia imaginar se seus olhos seriam o mesmo quando ele estava fazendo sexo. Mas então, como eu ia saber? Ninguém nunca me olhou desse jeito. Então, ele mastigou e seu pomo de Adão veio à tona enquanto ele engoliu. Eu realmente queria lamber ali mesmo em seu pescoço e fazer deliciosa trilha com meus lábios ao longo da sua mandíbula magnífica. Ooof. Então, sua língua apareceu no canto da boca tentando conseguir uma migalha que era persistente bem na beira de seu lábio cheio. E seus longos dedos alcançaram seu copo e eu poderia imaginá-los me alcançando. Ohhh.

MALDIÇÃO. O que havia de errado comigo? Eu estava praticamente vindo, observando o pobre homem comer o seu almoço. Eu era uma pervertida real, isso é certo. Eu abaixei minha cabeça e tentei ler sobre como as penas ficaram presas no cabelo da heroína, mas eu nunca consegui passar da primeira frase. Eu apenas tive que olhar para cima. E lá estava ele novamente, mas desta vez ele estava olhando de volta para mim. Ele piscou.

Agora, ouça. Era para eu observar as pessoas em segredo. Ninguém tinha realmente me pegado fazendo isso antes. Eu era tímida e reservada e tinha que sair de lá. Sorri nervosamente e, em seguida, peguei o meu livro e minha bolsa e sai muito rápido dali. Eu não olhei para ele novamente, mas eu pensei que podia sentir seus olhos me seguindo para fora do espaço e no corredor, mas talvez isso fosse apenas a minha própria autoconsciência.

No dia seguinte, eu notei que ele estava no elevador da manhã comigo, mas desta vez não passei despercebida. Ele sorriu para mim. Por quê? Eu me pergunto, será que ele lembrava da lanchonete ontem? Eu me pergunto se ele sabia o que eu estava pensando sobre como ele estava comendo seu sanduíche. Que humilhante! Mas não havia nenhuma maneira que ele poderia saber, ele poderia? Eu gostaria de parar de corar sobre isso.

Na hora do almoço, fui para o refeitório, como eu fazia normalmente e sentei no meu lugar de costume. Não houve Edward Cullen para atormentar-me hoje e assim, eu encontrei o meu lugar no meu livro e tentei descobrir como seria a sensação de ter relações sexuais com um vampiro que era frio ao toque. Talvez fosse como usar um pudding pop*****como um vibrador? Isso não soa remotamente sexy.

**_* Pudding Pop:_**_ é um picolé gelado feito originalmente e comercializado pela Jell-O._

De repente, ouvi uma cadeira raspar pelo chão da mesa ao lado. Eu sabia, sem olhar, pela forma como os meus nervos pularam e meu coração começou a acelerar, que era Edward Cullen. Eu ouvi o barulho do celofane enquanto ele desembrulhava o sanduíche. Eu olhei por acaso com um pequeno relance em sua direção a tempo de vê-lo soltar sua gravata. Ungh. Havia algo sobre a maneira como seus dedos puxavam o nó que causava arrepios na minha espinha enquanto eu estava imaginando como seria se estivesse puxando a mim.

Olhei para baixo em meu livro e engoli. Minha garganta de repente estava seca, por algum motivo. Este homem estava se tornando uma obsessão doentia para mim. Eu estava começando a ter fantasias muito explícitas sobre ele, mesmo quando ele não estava por perto para olhar.

Eu tomei um gole da minha água, mas quando comecei a engolir, olhei para ele para encontrá-lo olhando atentamente para mim. Assustada, eu engasguei e comecei a tossir embaraçosamente alto enquanto a água descia pelo lugar errado. Apertando a minha mão na minha boca, eu procurei por um guardanapo e me esforcei para obter controle sobre meus pulmões estúpidos. Me senti como uma idiota. Por que sempre que Edward Cullen olha em minha direção, eu estava sempre fazendo algo extremamente embaraçoso?

Não olhando novamente em sua direção, eu rapidamente juntei minhas coisas e corri para fora da lanchonete, pela segunda vez em dois dias e pela mesma razão. Eu era uma imbecil social.

Foi chegando perto do horário de saída, quando meu chefe veio até mim, "Bella, nós temos um projeto que tem que sair hoje à noite. Estou pedindo o jantar para o nosso grupo para que possamos ficar até mais tarde e terminar. Você pode ficar também?" Eu não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer no meu apartamento minúsculo, exceto saber como os vampiros do mundo e os seres humanos poderiam transar, então eu rapidamente concordei e fiquei ocupada com a máquina de Xerox. Nós tivemos nosso jantar - pad thai*****, um dos meus preferidos – e as oito, minha parte do projeto foi completamente feita. Meu chefe me mandou embora com seus agradecimentos.

**_* Pad Thai (traduzido literalmente como almofada tailandesa):_**_ é um prato de macarrão de arroz frito com ovos, molho de peixe, suco de tamarindo, pimenta vermelha, além de qualquer combinação com brotos de feijão, camarão, frango ou tofu, decorado com amendoim moído, coentro e limão, o suco que pode ser adicionado junto com condimentos tailandês. É um dos pratos nacionais da Tailândia._

Depois de recolher as minhas coisas e deslizar na minha capa de chuva, eu fui até o elevador e apertei o botão. Quando a porta abriu, a minha maior fantasia e também o meu maior medo veio à vida. Edward Cullen estava parado lá no elevador completamente sozinho e sorrindo para mim, sua sobrancelha contorceu-se em diversão. Eu quase virei e corri, mas seria apenas muito estúpido e eu não era assim tão burra... não tanto assim.

Reuni a minha coragem e entrei no elevador, piscando um sorriso em sua direção. Ele estava, provavelmente, pensando: _"Oh, aqui está aquela garotinha idiota que não pode beber sua água sem se asfixiar até a morte."_ Voltei-me para longe dele para enfrentar as portas do elevador. Era a sua vez de olhar para minhas costas. Oh bem, eu poderia lidar com isso por trinta andares.

Nós passamos alguns andares para baixo em silêncio quando de repente houve um barulho alto e o elevador deu um solavanco e parou. Então, as luzes se apagaram.

"Oh, não", eu disse. Eu tinha um medo enorme de escuro. Meu coração começou a bater rápido e meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar.

"Deve ter tido uma queda de energia", Edward comentou calmamente. "A força deve voltar em breve."

Eu movi meu caminho até a parede para que eu pudesse colocar minhas costas nele. Eu estava começando a entrar em pânico com os sentimentos no meu peito. "Oh". Eu disse novamente em uma voz trêmula.

"Você está bem?"

Eu não poderia responder a isso com sinceridade porque ele saberia que eu era uma perdedora. Basicamente, eu tinha medo do escuro e estava escuro lá dentro.

"Nnãããoo deveria haver iluminação de emergência?"

"Depende do que aconteceu, eu acho. Deixe-me sentir o caminho para o painel de controle e ver se posso alertar as pessoas que estamos aqui."

Ouvi-o movendo-se através de mim e então alguns ruídos e barulhos como se estivesse tentando abrir o painel, em seguida, um estouro e ouvi, "Olá?" e um estalo. "Olá?" Eu podia ouvir ele desligar o telefone e ele disse: "Isso está morto. Eu apertei alguns botões e não parece haver nenhuma resposta. Felizmente, eles terão a força em breve e nós vamos sair aqui."

"Ooh. Ok", eu respondi com uma voz trêmula.

Ele perguntou novamente, "Você está bem? Você não tem medo de lugares pequenos tem?"

"Não, apenas sou um pouco desconfiada do escuro. Disseram-me muitas histórias assustadoras quando eu era jovem."

"E ainda assim você lê livros sobre vampiros?"

Oh. Ele percebeu que eu carregava comigo no almoço. "Bem, aqueles que agem mais como seres humanos do que os vampiros na maioria das vezes, eles não contam."

Ouvi seus passos se moverem através do elevador para ficar mais perto de mim, "Você parece tão fascinada por essa história, que eu queria saber se você prestou atenção a real carne e sangue ao seu redor todos os dias."

Meu coração bateu, parecendo relaxar um pouco enquanto eu considerava seu comentário. Quão pouco ele sabia sobre o que eu estava realmente fazendo. Devo dizer-lhe? O meu medo foi se dissipando e, surpreendentemente, a escuridão me fez sentir menos socialmente desajeitada.

"Eu vou lhe contar um segredo", eu disse conspirando.

"Sim?"

"Esse livro é a minha proteção."

"Sua proteção?"

"Sim, eu pareço lê-lo quando na verdade eu estou observando as pessoas."

"Observando as pessoas? É isso que você está fazendo quando come o seu almoço?"

"Sim. E eu só fui pega uma ou duas vezes."

"Realmente, por quem?"

"Bem, por você ontem. E hoje."

"Ah, ha! Eu pensei que eu vi você me olhando comer o meu sanduíche. Eu não conseguia descobrir o que era tão interessante quanto a isso."

Ajudou que eu não podia vê-lo. Eu poderia estar com medo do escuro, mas com ele tão perto, isso diminuiu. O fato de eu não podia ver seu rosto bonito, os olhos verdes penetrantes, e os dedos longos de suas mãos parecia fazer-me verbalmente corajosa. Se eu pudesse vê-lo, eu sabia que retiraria um pouco da minha concha tímida. No momento, era como se eu estivesse sonhando e era totalmente corajosa em meus sonhos.

"Bem, há maneiras de comer um sanduíche e há maneiras de _comer_ um sanduíche. Você estava definitivamente _comendo _presunto e queijo. O puro prazer em seu rosto era fascinante. Era quase como se você estivesse fazendo sexo."

Ele latiu uma risada. "Sexo? Bem, para ser honesto, foi apenas sobre isso. Meu pai é um maluco por saúde. Ele não permitirá que algo tão prejudicial como o pão branco, com mostarda amarela, presunto e queijo americano industrializados em qualquer lugar perto de nós. Ontem, eu tinha que me satisfazer. Um homem só pode ir por um tempo." Ele baixou a voz enquanto dizia as últimas palavras e eu sabia que ele estava pensando em outra coisa. Eu tive arrepios.

"Isso explica por que sua mãe rouba Hershey's Kisses do pote de doces da recepcionista."

Edward bufou, "Esme pegou o chocolate? Meu pai vai matá-la."

"Por que ele é tão rigoroso sobre sua dieta?"

"Ele ficou muito doente há alguns anos e eles não puderam descobrir o que estava errado com ele. Começou com esse pontapé da saúde: Nada alimentos industrializados, sem farinha branca, nada de açúcar, nada de laticínios, e definitivamente nada de chocolate para a melhoria da saúde. Meu pai é irritável e quando ele vai em um pontapé o resto de nós tem que seguir, ou vivemos para nos arrepender. Não diga que você me viu comendo no refeitório. Ele explodiria."

"Não se preocupe, eu nunca estive na mesma sala que o seu pai, eu sou apenas uma mensageira. Muito humilde para ser notada."

"Eu notei você." Sua voz chegou mais perto.

"Isso é porque eu estava sendo uma verdadeira tola. É difícil não notar a idiota."

Ele deu uma risadinha e chegou ainda mais perto: "Não, eu notei você faz um bom tempo. Você é muito bonita."

Foi a minha vez de bufar, "Sim, certo."

"Você é bonita, você não sabe?"

"Não. Eu não sei. Eu não me comparo com as garotas curvilíneas do departamento de seguros."

"Sua beleza é apenas superficial e em grande parte fabricada. A sua é uma beleza natural que é de tirar o fôlego. Seu cabelo é lindo." Sua voz era hipnotizante e seus dedos longos estavam subitamente tecendo através do meu cabelo, e eu praticamente desmaiei, "No sol, ele tem cerca de dez cores diferentes em uma só. Posso sempre encontra-la em uma multidão por causa de seu cabelo. É tão macio e sedoso." Ele agora estava parado ao meu lado, acariciando meus cabelos longos. Eu estava tão feliz que tinha sido muito preguiçosa para amarrá-lo esta manhã.

"E sua pele é como porcelana." No escuro, eu não podia vê-lo se mover. Mas eu podia sentir como ele suavemente deslizou os dedos ao longo da minha bochecha, no meu pescoço e sobre o meu ombro, onde ele agarrou-me, quando eu, de repente senti a outra mão no meu outro ombro.

"E os seus lábios são tentadores, fazendo com que um homem se pergunte se eles tem gosto de mel." Sua voz se aproximou e senti um pequeno tremor indo para cima e para baixo na minha espinha dizendo que ele estava na posição perfeita para descobrir por si mesmo.

"Eu sei que isto é muito cedo, mas eu não posso evitar. Posso te beijar para ver se minhas fantasias são verdadeiras?" Sua voz era rouca.

Eu assenti, mas depois percebi que ele não podia me ver, então eu sussurrei quase baixo demais para ouvir, "Sim."

A escuridão era como um casulo, envolvendo-me em laços de seda sem luz quando ele me puxou para seu corpo e de repente seus lábios estavam tocando os meus. Seu suspiro rápido me disse que sentiu o mesmo que eu – uma faísca instável magnética que percorreu em minhas veias como um relâmpago. A sensação foi incrível e eu ofegante separei os meus lábios. Os lábios de Edward voltaram rapidamente e sua língua acariciou lentamente minha. Meu coração começou a bater estrondosamente, quando abri completamente para ele.

Ele soltou os meus ombros e passou os braços completamente ao redor do meu corpo e me puxou com força contra o seu enquanto aprofundou o beijo às alturas combustíveis. Eu levantei meus braços para envolvê-los em torno de seu pescoço para que eu pudesse colocar uma mão contra a sua nuca. Meu polegar começou a fazer círculos lentos lá. Edward gemeu. Ele interrompeu o beijo e sussurrou baixinho: "Isso parece um sonho para mim. Na verdade, você tem gosto de mel. Seus beijos são como um fogo doce."

Voltamos a nos beijar então, sensualmente explorando os lábios e dentes e línguas um do outro. Encorajados pela escuridão, eu entrelacei meus dedos pelos cabelos e pressionei meu corpo com força contra o dele. Eu podia sentir o seu desejo com força contra meu quadril. Eu estava totalmente assombrada. Eu estava fazendo Edward Cullen, o homem mais lindo do universo, me desejar. Como isso poderia até ser possível? Se eu estava sonhando, espero nunca acordar, pelo menos até depois da parte em que tenha tido sexo tórrido e quente. A escuridão estava se tornando um playground, em vez de algo a ser temido.

Ele moveu mãos ao longo de minha parte traseira e caixa torácica enquanto nos beijávamos quando ele interrompeu por um momento perguntou na sua voz incrivelmente sedutora "Posso te tocar?"

Se ele pode me tocar? Ele já não estava me tocando? "Você pode fazer o que quiser Sr. Cullen", eu ofeguei.

"Você não tem ideia da extensão do que eu quero. Você pode não estar confortável com isso."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu quero agradá-la."

"Você está me agradando."

"Mas, mais intimamente, minha linda."

"Tocando-me?"

"Sim, deixe-me mostrar?"

"Tudo bem", eu disse em voz baixa.

Primeiro, o senti erguer os ombros da minha capa de chuva, como se quisesse tirar. Eu rapidamente tirei a peça e deixei deslizar para o chão. Senti sua mão impulsionar meu ombro para baixo e, em seguida, hesitar no braço, seus lábios estavam na minha têmpora, o outro braço puxando-me com uma ligeira inclinação de seu corpo. Eu ouvi e senti as suas respirações profundas enquanto parecia respirar em mim, absorvendo a minha essência. Ele era uma parte sólida da escuridão para mim, que me cercava, envolvendo-me. Eu estava perdida no meu sonho acordada.

"Ah, você se sente tão bem em meus braços," ele murmurou.

Ele se sentia bem em meus braços também. Na verdade, ele se sentia incrível. Lembro-me de vê-lo lamber os lábios enquanto comia seu sanduíche e tinha uma vontade súbita de tocar seus lábios. No escuro, minha mão escorregou até o peito, então hesitante traçou sua mandíbula, em seguida, em torno de seus lábios. Eu deixei meus dedos suavemente traçar o contorno do seu lábio inferior cheio e lembrei-me de ver os dentes morder o sanduíche ontem e enquanto isso agarrava aquela migalha lá, onde eu estava tocando agora. Ele beijou meus dedos, suavemente, em seguida, mordeu meu dedo indicador, e chupou. Eu sei que devo ter gemido. Virei à cabeça em seu peito e beijei ao longo de sua clavícula ainda coberta pela camisa, então até aquele lugar macio sob seu ouvido. Eu deixei meus lábios impulsionarei no seu pescoço para seu pomo de Adão e beijei, assim como eu tinha fantasiado fazer ontem.

O gemido que ele proferiu naquele momento ecoou em cada célula do meu corpo.

Nossos lábios se encontraram novamente, sua mão estava traçando padrões ao redor do meu ventre, deslizando mais alto com cada forma intrincada, até que ele estava desenhando espirais ao estar sendo cercado. Minhas costas arquearam em puro deleite enquanto as sensações percorriam meu corpo. Ele beliscou levemente lá enquanto o sentia deslizar pelo outro lado das minhas costas até a minha bunda onde ele agarrou e me puxou em sua ereção agora latejante.

"Ah, linda", ele sussurrou: "Você pode sentir o quanto eu te quero?"

Eu tinha enterrado o meu rosto em seu pescoço e assenti. Ele podia sentir a minha resposta.

"Coloque suas pernas ao meu redor." Quando fiz como ele pediu, minha saia deslocou até o alto das minhas coxas.

Ele apertou minhas costas contra a parede do elevador, o rosto agora aninhado em meu pescoço. Ele começou a beijar e mordiscar lá enquanto pressionou seus quadris contra os meus. Eu podia sentir cada centímetro de sua necessidade esfregando contra mim e eu estava tão feliz que ele estava me segurando. Eu estava prestes a desaparecer com o desejo. Desde que eu estava pressionada contra a parede, não podia me mover muito, apenas entrelaçar meus dedos em seus cabelos e responder aos seus beijos. Ele empurrou e sacudiu e esfregou contra mim e eu podia sentir meu clímax se aproximar. Assim que alcancei a borda, Edward mordeu-me no meu pescoço, não tão forte, de modo a deixar marcas, mas apenas o suficiente para me mandar sair voando sobre a borda.

"Ohhhhh", eu gemi, muito mais alto do que eu pretendia. Ele apertou mais forte em mim, apertando minha bunda com força em suas mãos grandes e eu podia sentir a tensão explodir em seu corpo enquanto ele voou ao meu encontro, lá fora, com as estrelas cadentes e os cometas. Ele me segurou lá por mais alguns instantes, em seguida, delicadamente deixou minhas pernas deslizarem em seu corpo para descansar no chão. Ele se inclinou para acariciar meu pescoço e beijar meu rosto, seus braços envolvendo-me.

"Obrigado, minha lida. Vou sonhar com isso."

Oh, e assim que eu fico! Ele me arruinou para os vampiros. Como eu poderia voltar a esse mundo mundano – e realmente sua maneira de trazer bebês ao mundo poderia usar algum trabalho – quando eu já tinha meu próprio clímax incrível no suave, sexy escuro.

Edward se afastou e eu pude ouvi-lo ajustando suas roupas. Eu não tinha percebido que ele tinha tirado o seu cinto antes. Isso foi profundo. Eu alisei minhas próprias roupas e, inclinei para encontrar a minha capa de chuva que estava empurrada para o canto. Eu peguei e tentei descobrir sentindo que o lado certo estava para fora, esperando que eu estivesse certa, e coloquei-a sobre meus ombros.

Eu estava correndo minha mão pelo meu cabelo bagunçado, quando senti a mão tateando Edward para mim. Fiquei surpresa, mas fui para ele. Ele agarrou e puxou-me para perto. "Não deve demorar muito agora." Esperamos assim em um silêncio amistoso, perto e ouvindo as batidas do coração um do outro. Eu não estava pensando além do escuro. Agora, estava bom, mas quando as luzes se acenderem, eu sabia que íamos voltar ao nosso mensageira/deus grego status. Isso não me preocupa. Ele me impediu de perder minha mente no escuro. Eu estremeci ao pensar em como eu teria lidado se tivesse sozinha.

"Você está bem?" Ele deve ter sentido o meu arrepio.

"Estou muito bem. Eu estava pensando sobre como aterrorizada eu teria sido se tivesse estado aqui sozinha. Você manteve minha mente longe do meu medo. Obrigada."

Ele riu: "Estou feliz, muito feliz por ter prestado serviço, minha linda." Ele se inclinou para me beijar na testa, quando as luzes se acenderam e o elevador resmungou em movimento. Ocorreu-me que ele nunca tinha me chamado pelo nome.

As luzes trouxeram um pequeno embaraço e nós demos um passo atrás do outro, deixando cair às mãos e, pegando as nossas coisas. Foi um pouco chocante enfrentar a multidão no saguão quando as portas se abriram. Asseguramos há todos que nós estávamos muito bem e eu fui levada para dentro de um táxi (não me levaram para o ônibus) para me levar para casa. Foi-me dito que eu poderia ter o próximo dia de folga para compensar o sono perdido. Fiquei surpresa ao ver quando eu perguntei, que eram duas da manhã.

Na rotina, eu tinha a cama pronta que ainda está perdida no escuro, à luz não era a minha realidade por mais tempo, e eu enrolei na minha pequena cama imaginando seus lábios nos meus e os braços em volta de mim e dormi pacificamente. Foi à primeira vez na minha vida eu dormi sem luz.

Acordei tarde no dia seguinte e me ocupei com tarefas rotineiras. Meu chefe me chamou para perguntar depois do meu bem-estar e eu assegurei-lhe, com exceção de fazer recuperar o sono perdido, que eu estava bem. Eu estaria no trabalho, como de costume no dia seguinte.

Eu sabia que tudo estaria de volta para a forma como era. Gostaria de ir a minha maneira solitária de volta ao trabalho e fazer minha rotina diária, até o observar as pessoas. Eu estava correndo um pouco tarde e por isso cheguei às 07:05, talvez de propósito. Eu não tinha certeza se queria ver Edward distanciar-se de mim como se nada tivesse acontecido no escuro.

Corri para o meu cubículo de trabalho depois de dizer olá rápido para meus colegas de trabalho para encontrar um pequeno envelope na minha mesa. Era de Edward. Ele dizia, _"Linda Bella, encontre-me na lanchonete ao meio-dia? Traga o livro do Vampiro. Podemos observar pessoas juntos. E."_

Espero que ele também saiba de um lugar escuro para visitar.

•**•~FIM~•**•

* * *

><p><em>¹<em>**CEO:**_ É o executivo principal de uma empresa._

* * *

><p><strong>AMEI essa OS. Sério, a Bella é muito engraçadinha e esse Edward hein, a observava só no canto dele haha. **

**Eu tenho várias O/S autorizada, e aos poucos vou postando. Espero que tenham gostado dessa e deixem uma review por favor.**

**Beijos e até a próxima One-Shot.**

**xx**


End file.
